Movies
Movies is the fourth episode (second part of the second episode) in The Mr. Men Show. Plots *'Mr. Scatterbrain's Plot:' Mr. Scatterbrain decides to go to the movies, but can't decide how many tickets he wants for him and his animal friends, to Mr. Lazy's chagrin. *'Mr. Rude's Plot:' Mr. Rude runs the concession stands, which could spell disaster when making more popcorn. *'Miss Calamity's Plot (Only in the US version):' Miss Calamity is running the projector, however, she accidentally gets caught on film and is sent through the projector. *'Mr. Persnickety's Plot:' Mr. Persnickety is having a hard time tolerating noise where he was sitting, especially when he is near both Mr. Noisy and Mr. Messy. Mr. Messy's antics eventually get Mr. Persnickety kicked out by Mr. Noisy alerting Mr. Strong. *'Trailer Plot:' An advertisement for "Gamma Goo from Planet 9" (with Mr. Bounce as the announcer) is seen as Mr. Bump as Raphe Daniels must help Miss Sunshine as Victoria Well-Beloved stop the goo made by Miss Scary as Dementicon. Characters * Mr. Scatterbrain * Mr. Lazy * Mr. Rude * Mr. Happy * Mr. Small * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Fussy * Mr. Messy * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Strong * Mr. Bump * Little Miss Sunshine * Little Miss Scary * Mr. Bounce * Mr. Nervous * Mr. Grumpy * Little Miss Calamity (cameo, speaks in the US version) * Little Miss Helpful (cameo, speaks in the US version) * Mr. Quiet (cameo) * Mr. Stubborn (cameo) * Mr. Tickle (cameo) * Little Miss Whoops (cameo) * Little Miss Chatterbox (cameo) * Little Miss Naughty (cameo) * Little Miss Daredevil (cameo) Fun Facts Remarks *This is the first time Little Miss Scary is playing a villain role for a movie. She will play villain roles again in Cinema and Goo. *Mr. Noisy is seen without his Megaphone in this episode. *Apparently, animals are also allowed in the cinemas, at least the one in this episode. Goofs. *Mr. Rude is seen sitting in the cinema in Miss Calamity's plot when he should still be trapped in the popcorn machine? Though Mr. Strong was seen trying to get him out. *The mustard on Mr. Pernickity's face disappears when Mr Noisy says "That's it!". Real-World References *The movie at the beginning is similar to Godzilla and King Kong. *The whole trailer for Gamma Goo From Planet 9 is a refrence to the 1958 movie "The Blob". The goo in the trailer is also stopped in the same way as the climax of the movie, by using Co2 Extinguishers. Bumpers Mr. Quiet auditions for a cowboy movie. #He misses the horse and lands in a water trough. #He successfully lands on the saddle, but the moody horse slides him off and bucks him away. #He successfully lands again but the horse takes off leaving him and the saddle behind. #The horse takes off before Mr. Quiet lands Gallery Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show